geminidiariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Chamberlain
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Autumn Blackwell is a recurring character on the second season of . Lizzie is the daughter of Gavin North and the late Liliana North. She is the younger sister of Grayson and Brandon North, and the older sister of Charlotte. Lizzie is a member of the North Family. Early History Personality Elizabeth loves her father non-stop, and she hopes that he knows that. Elizabeth is your typical teenager who indulges herself in milkshakes, and also a rule-breaker. Elizabeth constantly worries about her family and especially her father who stresses out all the time. Her brother Brandon, has been her best-friend ever since they were little, and would do anything for one another. Physical Appearance Relationships * Lizzie & Kandice (Family through Brandon/Best Friends) * Kaiaphas & Lizzie (Family through Bella/Best Friends) Powers & Abilities Witch Powers * Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Spells are the most common method exerted by witches to focus their magic. Spells can range from simple commands to a series of words. * Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. * Potion Brewing: The act of brewing and concocting magical elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. * Channeling: The act of drawing or summoning other forms of energy, by focusing on the magic of another witch. * Conjuration: The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. * Elemental Control: The act of controlling or manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. Though not proven false or accurate, witches are believed to possess an unique affinity to particular elements which grants them greater mastery and control when performing. * Possession: The power to inhabit the body of a living being. * Warding: The power to place protection spells on people and other objects. * Telepathy: The power to mentally receive and/or transmit information **'Dream Manipulation': The power to manipulate dreams. **'Dream Walking': The ability to enter the dreams of another person Werewolf Powers * Super Speed: Elizabeth is much faster than humans. She possesses this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. While under the influence of the full moon, she can use her speed to swiftly chase down her choice of prey; even vampires, as her speed rivals that of most vampires or possibly even exceeds it. * Super Agility: Elizabeth possesses superhuman agility. Either in wolf or even in human form, she has demonstrated that she can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. She can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. * Super Strength: Elizabeth possesses supernatural strength that makes her stronger than humans. * Lycanthrope Enhancement: Elizabeth is able to make her eyes glow when angry or threatened, but only for a short amount of time. When Elizabeth is furious or forced to defend himself, her anger increases all her power and abilities for a short period of time, which allows her to access some of the power of her wolf form to give her an edge. * Healing Factor: Elizabeth possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if she is physically injured, her body will heal rapidly. Like vampires, Elizabeth can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit more slowly in comparison to vampires. * Venom: Elizabeth's venom is extremely lethal to vampires. For vampires, the venom acts as an poison of sorts that will enter the bloodstream and deliver the toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All vampires who are bitten will ultimately develop uncontrollable hunger that progresses to delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia. After that point, vampires will finally die, though many are "mercy-killed" before that point. Appearances Season Two * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season Three * * * * * * * * Season Four * * * * * * * * * * Season Five * * Name * The name Elizabeth is a Biblical name. The meaning of the name Elizabeth is the oath or fullness of God.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/elizabeth/ * The name Autumn is an English name. In English, the meaning of the name Autumn is born in the fall; The fall season.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/autumn/ * The surname North is English meaning a person who lived to the north. https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/north References Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:North Family Category:Season Two Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Protagonists Category:The Gemini Diaries